Stain
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Entah darimana datangnya keinginanku untuk menodainya. Roppi/Tsuki, agak plotless, AU, YAOI, dan lain-lain. Don't like don't read. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** Stain

**Summary:** Entah darimana datangnya keinginanku untuk menodainya.

**Pairing:** Roppi/Tsuki

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. :D

**Bacotan:** Ga ada. Kayaknya. Eh, ada ding. Ini cerita hasil post ulang, soalnya yang lama lupa saia pakein linebreak-linebreak yang seharusnya ada (kesalahan bodoh, jangan ditiru di rumah). Huehehehe... maaf yang jadi bingung karena baca 'bukti nyata kebodohan diri saia' ini... ==a Mohon maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya, selebar-lebarnya, seluas-luasnya... apa lagi ya? Auk ah, gelap *plakked*

Enjoy (lagi)~! :D

* * *

"Roppi-san…"

"Roppi-san."

"_Roppi-san…"_

Suara manis itu terus bergema di kepalanya selama berhari-hari. Terkadang disertai juga dengan tawa kecilnya yang lembut, terkadang disertai juga dengan gagapan malu-malunya yang manis, terkadang disertai juga dengan…

…bayang-bayang sepasang mata semerah darah yang entah kenapa tetap terlihat begitu lembut. Begitu bening, polos…

…bersih….

Dulu Roppi begitu suka melihat ke dalam sepasang mata bagaikan rubi itu. Sebening hatinya, sepolos sikapnya… sebersih pikirannya.

Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

Karena tiap kali Roppi memandang ke dalam mata yang cantik itu, muncul juga pikiran jahat di kepalanya.

Keinginan untuk memiliki Tsukishima yang jiwanya terlalu bening.

Keinginan untuk memiliki Tsukishima yang selalu polos.

Keinginan untuk—ya, Tuhan, dia tidak ingin mengatakan ini—mengotori mata yang bersih itu. Mengotori hati sepolos kertas itu. Mengeruhkan jiwa sebening air itu.

Mengotori Tsukishima yang bagaikan kanvas putih tidak ternoda.

Sampai sama seperti betapa ternodanya dirinya.

* * *

_Hari itu hari yang panas pada sebuah musim panas yang ingin kulupakan. Aku tidak terlalu ingat alasan _dia_ datang kemari. Aku hanya ingat _dia_ berkata pada Izaya-nii-san bahwa _dia_ ingin bertemu dengan kakakku itu._

_Aku masih ingat, hari itu umurku baru sembilan tahun._

_Aku masih ingat senyum bahagia yang terpatri pada wajah Nii-san begitu mendengar kekasihnya akan datang._

_Aku masih ingat, hari itu dia membuat sewadah penuh es krim vanila yang enak, walaupun dia tetap akan tidak menyukainya. Untuk kami santap di hari yang panas bersama kekasihnya yang belum pernah kami lihat._

_Aku ingat bagaimana dia menemaniku dan Psyche bermain karena dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu._

_Aku ingat bagaimana dia menuruti segala permintaan Hibiya yang selalu saja merepotkan dan kekanakan._

_Aku ingat wajah ceria Nii-san ketika akhirnya orang yang dia tunggu datang juga._

_Lalu, wajahnya yang agak sedih karena ternyata kami kehabisan saus cokelat untuk menemani es krim yang dia buat dan dia harus pergi membelinya. Hibiya dan Psyche merengek ikut, maka aku tinggal sendirian._

_Ah, bukan. Aku tinggal di rumah bersama dengan kekasih Nii-san._

* * *

"Roppi-san, kau ada di dalam?" sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku. Di pintu kamarku, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata dengan mata merah darah yang bening.

"Tsukishima? Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Eh? I-ini, data yang tadi Roppi-san minta," dia menunjukan setumpuk kecil kertas. Oh, iya, aku baru ingat. "Ah, apa aku mengganggu? A-aku keluar sekarang. Permisi," lanjutnya, lalu dia langsung berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu. Kalau bukan aku yang menahannya.

"Tsukishima," panggilku.

"Y-ya?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Berikan sini data-datanya."

Dia menurut dan menyodorkan kertas-kertas berisi data yang bisa kupakai untuk menjadi bahan tulisanku. "Uhm… ada lagi, Roppi-san?"

Aku memandangnya. "Tolong buatkan aku teh."

Dia tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Baiklah," sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

"Ah, Tsukishima," aku memanggil lagi.

Dia mengintip sedikit dari pintu, "Kenapa, Roppi-san?"

"Setelah itu, temani aku disini."

* * *

"_Jangan!"_

"_Tapi, Roppi… kau manis sekali…"_

"_Tolong lepaskan aku! Berhenti!"_

_Tangannya memaku kedua lenganku di atas kepalaku. Tubuhnya menindih tubuhku. Tangannya yang lain menelusuri tiap inci tubuhku. Entah kemana bajuku dia lempar. Bibirnya yang kering juga mulai ikut menelusuri tubuhku…_

_Aku tidak tahan! Aku ingin berteriak!_

"_A—!"_

_Sepasang bibir kering menghentikan teriakanku. Membuatku terpaku diam, membuatku tidak bisa berteriak._

_Aku takut sekali._

"_Sst. Izaya tidak boleh tahu, Roppi-_ku_ sayang. Dia bisa membencimu…"_

_Jangan!_

_Dan aku bisa merasakan sakit. Sakit yang tidak bisa kutahan ketika dia mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam tubuhku._

_Aku mencoba untuk meronta, untuk melepaskan diriku. Tapi, apa gunanya kekuatan penuh seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun melawan seorang dewasa?_

_Aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu._

_Atau… akukah yang mencoba melupakannya?_

_Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya._

* * *

"Roppi-san, ini tehnya," Tsukishima melangkah masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Di tangannya, sebuah cangkir berisi teh panas yang mengepulkan uap panas.

Suaranya terdengar manis sekali mengucapkan namaku.

Dia tersenyum. Dengan sangat lembut.

Matanya begitu bening.

Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku berdiri, mengunci pintu di belakangnya, dan menarik lehernya.

Aku menciumnya. Aku menciumnya secara paksa.

Cangkir teh di tangannya jatuh, isinya membasahi kakiku. Aku yakin, kulitku pasti melepuh sebentar, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"R-Roppi-san…?"

_Jangan! Jangan sebut namaku lagi atau aku akan menyakitimu!_

Aku tidak tahan. Aku menyeretnya dan membaringkannya—menghempaskannya—ke tempat tidur yang biasa kupakai kalau aku terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kamarku di atas.

Matanya terlihat bingung, terkejut… mungkin marah, aku tidak tahu. Juga ada ketakutan di dalamnya.

Tapi, aku tetap melakukannya. Aku menyerah pada nafsu yang menyergapku. Aku menciumnya lagi.

Kucabik lapisan demi lapisan kain yang memisahkan kulitku dengan kulitnya dengan buru-buru. Kulitnya yang putih merona berbeda dengan kulitku yang putih pucat. Tapi itu tidak merubah keinginanku untuk mewarnainya dengan warna kesukaanku; merah.

Dia memekik ketika aku menggigit kulit lehernya, menjilat kulit dalam mulutku itu, menggigitnya lagi, menghisapnya, dan akhirnya kulepaskan.

Ya… merah itu cantik sekali.

"Tsukishima…" aku berbisik pada telinganya. Dia tidak menanggapi panggilanku selain dengan sebuah isakan kecil.

"Uh…"

Aku memandangnya.

Mata itu. Mata yang bening itu tergenang airmata sekarang.

Dan aku ingin melihat bagaimana airmata membanjiri bola mata merah itu.

Kedua tanganku berada di kedua lututnya, bersiap untuk memisahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya kapan saja. Dan kapan saja itu adalah sekarang.

* * *

_Ah… benar. Setelah itu, Izaya-nii-san datang dan memukul kepala orang itu dengan sebuah kursi, Psyche dan Hibiya mengintip ngeri dari pintu._

"_Mati! Mati! Mati sana! Pergi dari sini!" suaranya hampir pecah sambil meneriakkan ini._

"_Izaya! Dengarkan aku! Ini bukan salahku! Hei! Berhenti!"_

"_Kubilang pergi! Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari sampah!"_

"_Izaya! Dia yang menggodaku!"_

_Bohong!_

"_Bohong! Adikku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Pergi sekarang atau kubunuh kau!"_

Dia _berlari cepat-cepat dari rumah kami._

_Izaya-nii-san menatap pintu yang terbuka, lalu melepaskan kursi dari tangannya. Dia lalu berbalik dan merengkuhku._

"_Maaf, Roppi… semua salahku… harusnya aku bisa lebih baik memilih orang…"_

_Bukan! Kau harusnya marah padaku!_

"_Maaf, Roppi… aku yang salah…"_

_Tapi, _dia _bilang kau akan membenciku…_

"_Roppi… jangan membenciku…"_

"_Nii-san…" panggilku lemah._

"_Maafkan aku…"_

_Aku mengusap sedikit rambut hitamnya. Lalu aku sadar, kedua bahunya bergetar keras. Aku balas memeluknya._

"_Nii-san… aku mau makan es krim vanilla…"_

* * *

Aku memaksa diriku masuk ke dalam tubuh Tsukishima. Dia tidak banyak berontak, hanya mengeluarkan napas yang tercekat sedikit-sedikit. "Ugh… ah… Roppi…san…"

"Tsukishima…" aku memanggil namanya.

Aku menciumi pundaknya, lehernya, terus naik sampai ke wajahnya, aku menciumi keningnya yang berkerut karena sakit, matanya yang tertutup, pipinya yang basah, semuanya… kureguk rasa dan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

"Ro-ppi… san…"

Aku bergerak lebih cepat mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku dengan napas tercekatnya.

Aku tidak yakin apa dia menikmati ini sama seperti diriku, tapi pada akhirnya, dia juga mencapai puncaknya ditemani dengan sebuah desahan lepas.

Dan di balik kacamatanya, aku melihat matanya yang tergenang airmata.

"Ugh…" dia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Tsukishima?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya terus menangis.

Sambil menciumi punggung tangannya, aku mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis.

Aku menarik milikku keluar dari tubuhnya ketika aku pikir, dia pasti tidak akan berrhenti menangis dengan rasa sakit seperti ini. Tapi hal itu hanya membuatku meringis ngeri. Cairan putih bercampur merah mengalir keluar, cukup untuk membuatku menyimpulkan satu hal; aku menyakitinya. Aku telah berhasil menyakitinya, sialan!

Tapi, dia tetap berhenti menangis pada akhirnya. Matanya memandangku dengan sayu. Lalu, dia menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kukira akan dia tanyakan; "Roppi-san… kau menyukainya?"

"Hah?"

"Apakah kau menikmatinya?"

Dia meraih tanganku dan, walaupun dengan sedikit lunglai, menukar posisi kami berdua tadi. Dia berbaring di atasku. Kedua lengannya melingkari leherku, kepalanya bersandar pada pundakku. Dan dia bertanya lagi sambil mendongakan kepalanya, "Apa diriku terasa nikmat?"

Kulihat matanya, tidak sebening dulu, tetapi sedikit keruh oleh nafsu. Senyumnya terlihat menggoda, bukan lagi lembut. "Roppi-san… apa kau mencintaiku?"

Aku tetap terus memandangnya. "Ya," jawabku pelan.

Dia lalu tersenyum, dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Matanya kembali bening. Suaranya kembali jernih seperti dulu, ketika dia meminta padaku, "Roppi-san, berikan padaku lagi…"

Dan aku tahu, aku telah menodainya.

Aku sudah mewarnai kanvas putih menjadi hitam pekat.

* * *

"Orihara-san, ini benar-benar sebuah karya. Kau benar-benar menghidupkan tokoh 'aku' alias 'Ichirou' dalam cerita ini. Karakter 'Tomoe' ini juga benar-benar terasa nyata!"

Aku memandang kritikus di depanku. Ya, ya. Tentu saja terasa seperti itu. Itu kan pengalaman pribadiku. Gali sedikit informasi tentang orang yang akan kau kritik lain kali, bagaimana? Menyebalkan.

Dan, tentu saja benar-benar terasa nyata. Aku menggunakan namaku dan Tsukishima untuk menulis cerita, baru setelah aku selesai membuatnya aku mengubah nama-nama itu dengan nama-nama lain.

"Roppi~!" sebuah suara memanggilku. Izaya-nii-san sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ruanganku. Bagaimana dia bisa membuka pintu itu? Ya… tapi, aku tidak peduli. Apapun selama aku bisa istirahat sebentar dari kritikus yang bahkan tidak tahu dia harus mengomentari apa tentang ceritaku.

"Izaya-nii-san, ada apa?" aku menghampirinya.

"Nee, Roppi, akhir pekan ini, kau bisa main ke Shinjuku? Psyche dan Hibiya kangen padamu."

Aku memeriksa jadwalku di _handphone_. "Sepertinya bisa," jawabku singkat. "Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada jumpa fans tiba-tiba lagi," lanjutku. Lalu dia memandangku lekat-lekat.

"Roppi manis sekali…" gumamnya tidak jelas. "Nanti kubuatkan es krim vanilla yang banyak," ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi. Dan dia berbalik lagi, "Roppi, bawa Tsukishima. Aku ingin melihat calon adik iparku~!"

"I-Izaya-nii-san!"

* * *

Tsukishima tidak terlihat terlalu senang membaca kopian ceritaku di tangannya. "Kenapa, Tsukishima?" aku bertanya.

"Hm… Roppi-san, bagian ini salah," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan kertas itu.

"Yang mana?" aku bertanya lagi, dan jarinya menelusuri beberapa bagian cerita buatanku.

"Tokoh 'aku' itu Roppi-san, kan?" tanyanya, aku menangguk. "Dan 'Tomoe' itu aku, kan?" dan aku mengangguk lagi. "Itu salahnya."

"Yang mana?" tanyaku iseng begitu menyadari maksudnya.

"I-itu…" mukanya memerah ketika mencoba untuk menjawab.

"Ya?"

"K-kan Roppi-san berhenti setelah menciumku di tempat tidur…"

"Hm… lalu?"

"Ugh… i-ini salah! Aku yang meminta Roppi-san melanjutkannya waktu itu!" wajahnya sekarang semerah kepiting rebus. Aku tertawa melihatnya. "J-jangan tertawa! Uh… kumohon…"

Aku tetap tertawa sampai puas. Dan aku teringat undangan Izaya-nii-san. "Hey, Tsukishima. Izaya-nii-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Hari Sabtu, kita ke Shinjuku."

Dia memandangku, masih dengan wajahnya yang merona merah. "Un… baiklah."

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. "Tidur sana. Kau kelihatan lelah."

"Baiklah," jawabnya sambil melangkah menuju kamar kami berdua. "Roppi-san juga akan tidur di kamar, kan?"

"Iya, sebentar aku kesana," jawabku sambil berbalik dan memandangnya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, matanya terlihat begitu bening, dan suaranya yang jernih mengatakan, "Selamat malam, Roppi-san. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan aku bersyukur.

Aku tidak harus menodainya seperti dalam ceritaku.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ada yang bingung? Silakan ripiu~! Ada yang ngerti? Silakan ripiu~! Suka? Silakan ripiu~!

Intinya, saia dengan ga tau malunya minta ripiu, ahahahaha~! *taboked*


End file.
